


Fanvid: Stuck

by NeusWastedLife



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: Fan Vid, Fanvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS VIDEO CONTAINS SPOILERS. Probably, the only fanvid about this pairing... ever? At least, I've never found any other :'( I did it long time ago, and my control about editing programs was very amateur, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Stuck

**Song:** Stuck, by Stacie Orrico

**Film:** The Sting, Universal Pictures

:-


End file.
